A Gental Promise
by Juice in the Box
Summary: With Taichi heading off to college soon, Daisuke is feeling more than a little bit insecure about their relationship. Are his fears well-founded, or is Taichi just being dense again? Read and find out. Taisuke yaoi, with a healthy bit of angst and fluff.


I dedicate this to Wind, because I randomly felt like trying to murder her with an overdose of cute, angsty Taisuke fluff. Though to be fair, there are plenty of worse ways to go. Oh and I obviously own no part of Digimon or its related properties.

* * *

Motomiya Daisuke sighed dejectedly and cast a nervous glance at the object of his unrest. His boyfriend of two years, Yagami Taichi, lay on their bed reading a soccer magazine, totally oblivious to the looks Daisuke kept shooting him.

Daisuke, annoyed that the older boy wasn't picking up on his signals that something was wrong, rose from his chair at the computer and crossed the room, finally positioning himself atop the brunette's legs.

Taichi lowered his magazine and eyed Daisuke curiously, wondering why he suddenly had a cute redhead all but straddling his hips; not that he was complaining, mind you.

"You alright Dai?" he asked when the boy in question remained silent.

Daisuke pouted and lay down so that his head rested on Taichi's well-defined chest, just under his chin. "You love me, right Taichi-senpai?"

Without missing a beat Taichi's arms came up and encircled the smaller boy, hugging him fiercely into his chest. "You know I do silly, what's this all about?" His eyes burned with concern as he cradled the now-trembling Daisuke against his body.

Daisuke looked up from Taichi's shirt with tear-filled eyes, clearly struggling to prevent their escape.

"Wh-when senpai leaves for college, I'm s-sure he'll forget all about an idiot li-like me." Daisuke stuttered through his sobs. He buried his face in Taichi's chest once more, the hot tears finally beginning to fall.

Poor Taichi was at a loss, completely stunned by the sudden outburst. He hadn't expected this to be an issue at all. Okay, so Daisuke had been less than his usual hyper-enthusiastic self when Taichi had told him about his acceptance to a good school in Osaka on a full soccer scholarship and true, lately the redhead had taken to staring at him longingly when he thought it went unseen. The younger boy had also started to sigh repeatedly after they had sex and lately had been even more eager than usual, but…shit! Daisuke really _did_ think that they were going to break up when he left for school!

The wild-haired teen glanced down at the mop of messy red hair sobbing into his shirt. Carefully, Taichi removed one hand from Daisuke's back and retrieved his fallen magazine. Rolling it up, he took aim, prayed that this was the right thing to do, and smacked Daisuke upside the head with a decent amount of force.

"Ouch!" The effect was instantaneous. Daisuke's face shot up, stunned disbelief momentarily replacing his sorrow. "What was that for?!"

"For being so stupid." Taichi countered matter-of-factly, his expression serious. His features softened seconds later and he pulled Daisuke's face down so that they were only inches apart.

"I love you Daisuke and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known that since our first kiss two years ago. There is absolutely _no way_ a little thing like distance is going to change that."

Daisuke sniffled and stared mournfully into Taichi's chocolate brown eyes. "Really? You mean it senpai?"

Taichi smiled and nodded without hesitation, "Of course I do. Besides, I'd have to be a fool to give up a boyfriend as cute and sexy as you are Dai-chan."

Daisuke blushed and made what sounded suspiciously like a giggle at the pet name.

Taichi's eyebrows rose incredulously, "Did you just giggle..?"

"No! Well, maybe a little…but you love me, so it's okay, right?"

"Right." the brunette chuckled.

Daisuke sighed contently, his fears finally assuaged, but Taichi decided to take it upon himself to convince the redhead fully of where they stood. He guided Daisuke's lips towards his own and captured the younger boy in a passionate kiss, into which he poured his overflowing feelings of warmth, companionship, and love.

It quite literally took Daisuke's breath away when they at last broke apart.

"What…what was that for?" the redhead asked through ragged panting, his eyes glazed over in bliss from the powerful kiss.

"To show you what words alone couldn't; that I love you unconditionally and could never, ever forget you. You're my Daisuke."

Daisuke grinned brightly, at last completely convinced of his place. "And you're my Taichi-senpai."

They lay together in silence for a moment, basking in the peaceful serenity of the moment, until Taichi felt the need to be himself once again.

"I think we should have sex now." he informed his partner.

"Taichi-senpai!" Daisuke shouted, half-laughing, half-scandalized.

"What? I really think it's a good idea!" the older boy countered defensively.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Alright, but from now on could you call it 'making love' instead?" he asked, giving in to his own desire as well as that of his lover.

"Fine, I really think we should make love right now Daisuke." Taichi repeated.

And so they did.

* * *

Yes, I really _am_ going to end it there. I'm so deliciously (read: annoyingly) evil sometimes, aren't I? Don't worry though, the next Taisuke oneshot I writ is going to be an explicit PWP and it should be available shortly. As usual, reviews appreciated and will be replied to.


End file.
